Personality Change
by SmallSunshine
Summary: Ever wondered what Roberto's reaction was to Fifi getting 'fixed? Well, now you can find out! Oneshot set just before Open Season 3. Please R&R!


**A/N: I think I'm stating the obvious when I say that I have been extremely inactive lately. Well, I wanted to type a one-shot about these two, I've finally gotten over my writers block, and I wanted to be productive. I own nothing!**

**(Note: If anything in this is inaccurate, I am very sorry.)**

* * *

"Okay, sweetie, I'll be back with Fifi soon! Be good while I'm gone!"

Roberto stared up at his owner with wide, confused eyes. He could understand that she was going out for a while, but why was she taking Fifi as well? And why was he being left behind?

Roberto's owner seemed oblivious to his bewilderment, and she seized hold of Fifi's lead. "Bye bye!" She called, heading out of the door.

Fifi seemed extremely reluctant to go, as he dug his claws into the carpet of the camper van. A scowl was etched on his face and he growled threateningly. "No! I won't go! She can't make me!" Fifi's grip seemed to be failing him as, even though his claws were dug in, his owner was still able to drag him outside. He turned to look at Roberto, his eyes wide. "Roberto! _Do_ something!"

Roberto blinked as he took in the scene in front of him before shrugging. "Eh, good luck?"

Fifi's mouth dropped open at the completely useless advice. But when he was about to retort back, his grip loosened completely and his owner seized the opportunity to pull him outside. Roberto winced when he heard Fifi shriek just as the door closed. "NO!"

After that, there was complete silence. Roberto remained where he was for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Roberto would've asked Fifi where was Fifi going, but he didn't think that Fifi knew either. The temperamental dog had only acted like that because he had been very moody since the whole 'Mr-Weenie-coming-back-to-his-owners-but-accidentally-bringing-all-of-his-forest-friends-with-him' incident. And then there was the whole mess at Pet Paradiso, but Roberto decided not to dwell on that. Instead, he simply sat down on the floor next to his food bowl and waited.

...

Roberto blinked wearily and stretched his back legs in order to keep himself awake. His owner had taken Fifi out ages ago, and it was now turning into night-time. He jumped up onto a seat and peered out of the window to see if they were coming, but the look was in vain.

Roberto sighed heavily as he jumped back onto the floor. Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

The remaining dog had been always been quite calm and laid back, but now he was losing whatever patience he had left. And he was now very tired. Roberto lay down on the floor with his head resting on his two front legs, and allowed his eyes to slide shut. Well, one little nap couldn't hurt.

...

"Look, sweetie, we're back!"

Roberto was startled awake by the loud voice of his owner. The door on the side of the wall was suddenly flung open, and he blinked rapidly when all of the lights in the camper van were turned on.

"Roberto, we're back!" The lady practically sang, walking into the camper van and pulling the dog lead in with her. "Fifi, you get settled down while I go and get the rest of your stuff."

The owner took the lead off of Fifi's collar and pushed him into the van before shutting the door again. Roberto stretched lazily while inspecting Fifi out of curiosity. Fifi was now stood in front of the closed door, a _smile_ visible on his face.

Uh oh.

"Uh, Fifi?" Roberto asked hesitantly, standing up properly so that he could face his friend.

Fifi shifted his eyes so that he could see Roberto without moving his head. "Oh, hello, Roberto," he greeted calmly.

The other dog stared at him, his eyes wide. "Fifi, where did she take you?"

Fifi smiled drowsily, not completely awake. "I don't know, but I just feel... _so_ much better."

"Uh... okay," Roberto said, sounding drawn out.

Then Fifi turned around to walk over to his bed, and Roberto's jaw dropped open so that it practically touched the floor. Around Fifi's tail was a small rubber ring, fitted so that it didn't fall off when he walked.

Fifi had been... _fixed_?!

This was Roberto's only thought as he watched Fifi sit down calmly and twirl two metal balls around in his hand. They must've been some sort of stress reliever.

_Okay, this is either very good, or very bad,_ Roberto thought internally as he kept his gaze fixated on Fifi, which is why he jumped slightly as the now zen dog turned to face him with a smile.

"Roberto, please, come and sit with me. We can watch the television together." Fifi said happily, gesturing to the small television that was there to give the pets some form of entertainment.

After a moment or two, Roberto shrugged and waddled over to Fifi, sitting down next to him.

_This might just be... a very good thing._


End file.
